kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Eye
Dark Eye, also known as Ai (one of the Shuffle Sisters), is Spade's Assistant. Appearance Dark Eye's face is bandaged, in order to hide Ai's identity. She wears a dark green suit with yellow buttons, a yellow cravat, a pair of black shoes with white shirt and gloves. Without her disguise, she has short green hair and eyes with white pupils. If she is performing, she wears a collared white dress with minty blue-green gloves with a pocket and minty blue-green lines on top of her ruffles with a yellow ribbon tied on her chest. As a child, Ai used to have long green hair and wears an idol outfit consisting of a turquoise shirt and belt with the Fairy Jewel in a bow on her chest, a big yellow and white striped dress white a cream coat around her dress and gloves. She also has a white beret with a yellow bow, white shoes with yellow bows and light orange wing-like things on her dress. Personality Dark Eye is very protective of Spade. This loyalty was stemmed by Joker and Spade helping her as a child when dealing against another Phantom Thief. She also is caring and frequently warns Spade not to get to excited or he will get a fever. Anime Before Series: Young Ai always dreamed of being a phantom thief like her parents. However, due to her father being sick and her mother having the need to steal the Orb of Life to help her sick father, she was(probably against her will) forced to be an idol with the support of her two baby sisters. Many people thought Ai was cute and enjoyed being an idol, but offstage, she expresses how much she hates being an idol and wanting to be a phantom thief. That's when she receives an advance notice from young Jack and King(Queen caught a cold so she couldn't come), wanting to steal her Fairy Jewel. As Ai angrily kicks a stuffed toy, Jack and King reveal themselves since Jack was disguised as the stuffed toy that she kicked. Jack angrily demands Ai for the treasure but King pushes him away and introduces himself nicely, also mentioning that they are phantom thief apprentices much to Ai's surprise. Jack tells her about the advance notice, which is very uneven and unreadable and Ai screams at him since she couldn't even read it. Ai's assistant arrives, asking if she's okay because she heard screaming. Ai, relieved, opens the door and starts telling her about two boys before noticing that her head is unusually huge. She and the two boys scream at her huge head before the assistant reveals herself, Phantom Thief Pumpkin Head, also after the Fairy Jewel. Just as he was introducing himself and demanded for the treasure,only to find out Ai, Jack and King gone. Jack, and King run away with Ai complaining about King pulling her along and Pumpkin Head in pursuit. When they reach the carpark, the trio hid behind a car. Pumpkin Head uses ' Pumpkin Spark' to destroy a car and threatens them to come out or he will do the same to them. Just as Jack and King were reassuring a scared Ai, a bunch of mini pumpkins greet them with an explosion, forcing the trio to come out. Pumpkin Head attacks them but King uses his ice spray to freeze the floor. He happily thinks that they just want him to slip on the ice, but Jack pushes a car that slides on the ice and hits Pumpkin Head, right on target. Ai, overlooking them, shocked at how terrifying phantom thieves they are, although they're still children. However, Pumpkin Head appears from behind the boys and uses Pumpkin Spark on them, making them fall unconscious. He reveals that he let his guard down because they were children, and the car only hit his hard pumpkin mask. Ai sees Pumpkin Head's incredibly scary (and ugly) face, calling it a cucumber much to Pumpkin Head's annoyance. Since she saw his true face, he threatens to kill her but King stops him by grabbing onto his leg, saying that he isn't a true phantom thief for making a girl cry, and he's pathetic because of that.Pumpkin Head angrily kicks King into a car, making him really fall unconscious. He snatches Ai's Fairy Jewel, and it is unknown what hapened immediately after that, Ai frantically tries to wake up Jack and King, explaining that Pumpkin Head locked them up in a high floor in an abandoned building. Pumpkin Head communicates with them using his mask, saying that his mask is a bomb set to blow up in three minutes, starting then. However, when Jack and King wanted to look inside, Pumpkin Head says that if it's moved, it will explode immediately. They try to find a way out, but the door would not budge and if they jumped down the window, they will probably die, and they do not have any useful phantom thief tools since Pumpkin Head took them along with their backpacks. Ai loses hope and starts crying, blaming them for what happened since they didn't give Pumpkin Head the jewel in the first place. Jack and King try to console her and tell her not to give up and that they will be fine, giving Ai a flashback of her parents telling her that she'll be fine, but she yells out that her parents and everyone says that but she is not fine at all. That gives King a flashback of when his parents left him alone, and King saying that he would be fine alone at home, he tells this to Ai, and successfully reassures her, swearing not to give up, and life's the most precious treasure in the world, much to Ai's shock and Jack taunting King because of 'stealing his line'. Just as they were about to fight, they realize the pumpkin bomb is about to explode, and they have to escape quickly. The trio look out the window and notice a power cord, stating that they could climb down but Ai says that there is not enough time to do that. King, punching himself, takes one of Jack's cards, a King of Spades card, tells Ai that he's taking her life in order to survive. The bomb explodes. Pumpkin Head happily announces that the kids are dead, seeing the smoke and no trace of them, being relieved that no one will know what he truly looks like. Just as he continues driving, he hears voices, and Jack, King and Ai are alive, much to his shock. Pumpkin Head, dumbfounded, asks them how they survived, and Jack announces that they made a miracle happen, special thanks to King and Ai. It is then revealed by Silver Heart (in his explanation corner) that King said that he was taking Ai's life, was actually referring to her hair since a girl's hair is their life. He cut both his own hair and hers. Then, they used their hair to slide the cord, just in time. King tells him that if he tried to kill people, he isn't worthy to bear the phantom thief name. Pumpkin Head tried to run them over with his car, but King uses ice spray to make the car go out of control, causing it to crash into a tree. Jack uses his Straight Flash to temporarily blind Pumpkin Head so he and King can get their backpacks and the treasure. Pumpkin Head uses his mini pumpkins to attack the kids, and although King tried to freeze them, he ran out of ice spray. Just as a mini pumpkin was about to explode next to Ai, King pushes her away and Jack uses image gum to protect them as it explodes. As the smoke clears, he sees the kids lying on the floor not moving with the treasure next to them. He proudly takes the treasure and drives away, not knowing that Jack used image gum to protect themselves for getting hurt. The trio walk out of their hiding place, with Ai worried since he took the treasure. Jack and King says that a phantom thief always plans two or three steps ahead, again causing her to become speechless. The scene then cuts to Pumpkin Head driving away with the treasure. However, the treasure was actually image gum and his mini pumpkin, exploding his car and sending Pumpkin Head flying. Jack and King celebrate as Ai stares at him flying off, mouth agape. Later, Ai watches Jack and King fighting over the treasure, awestruck of how they beat an adult phantom thief even though they're just kids, and all Ai could do was just cry in fear. She tells herself that she can't tell them that her dream is also to become a phantom thief since it would be to humiliating and she admitted that she has no backbone and cries. Jack and King notices her crying, causing King to run up to her and apologize to her for cutting her hair, or her life. He tells Jack to give back the treasure, but of course, he refuses. King threatens to take Jack's life( his hair) much to his fear and King taking the chance to take the treasure, saying that treasure's his life, causing a fight. They glance at Ai, who is laughing, she says that her hair is more precious than the jewel and when they grow up to be real phantom thieves, they should give her a better treasure so she can forgive them. King outstretches his hand, saying that when that time comes, Ai will help him, much to her shock. She happily shakes her hand with King, promising that she will be ready when that time comes. As mentioned earlier, her mother was looking for the Orb of Life. Unfortunately, she was unable to retrieve it. But actually, her father only had a cold for a while, so he is still alive. Several years later, she became Spade's assistant under the name Dark Eye, while also continuing her work as an idol. Season 1: Episode 3: Episode 4: Trivia * Ai disguises as Dark Eye in order to make sure that her identity is completely covered, and that no one knows that she is an idol, doubling as a Phantom Thief. ** Ai was attacked by the women in the hot springs because they thought she was a male due to her being in her Dark Eye disguise. * As soon as Hachi mentioned Shuffle Sisters, Dark Eye immediately panics since her identity was supposed to be kept secret and unknown. * According to the manga, Dark Eye's blood type is A, and her star sign is Virgo. * Dark Eye is one of the few characters with confirmed living parents. * Her hobbies are yoga and going to beauty salons according to the manga. * Her favourite kind of movies are horror films, and her favourite food is squid ink spaghetti. * Her birthday is September 1st. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 11.15.47.png|Spade and Dark Eye, episode 4 on the elevator Vlcsnap-2015-02-04-12h34m02s43.png|Spade and Dark Eye (season 1 opening) Tumblr nnuhiog9m11qiyjzao1 500.jpg|Shuffle Sisters performing Tumblr nmefleFEW11rfp5pbo3 1280.png|Shuffle Sisters (from left to right: Ai/Dark Eye, Kira and Rei) Sick spade.jpeg|Dark Eye taking care of Spade Dark Eye (Kaitou Joker) 600 1856309.jpg|Dark Eye design Spade and dark eye - op3.png|Spade and Dark Eye (season 3 opening) Ai.jpg|Without disguise LittleAi.png|Young Ai fkj ch023 037.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Assistants Category:Article stubs Category:Males Category:Music Category:Forums Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Rival Kaitou